Second Chances
by titchyvix
Summary: A Spashley fic. They meet...for the second time in over 10 years but do they remember it the first time around? Please R & R, this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first fanfic so please be kind! Just so you know i don't own any of these characters. **

**Flashback's are in constant _italics._  
**

**CHAPTER1**

Spencer sat, going over her heavy schedule for the next year. Looking through the names she stopped and gazed over one in particular. Ashley Davies, Spencer thoughts brought her back to where she first heard that name............

_Walking through the hallways of King High, Spencer Carlin glanced over her timetable for the day, English 1, now how on earth does she get there?. Spencer removed her map from her bag and began to follow the route to her first period._

_ "OOF" Spencer fell to the floor after colliding with another girl in the halls._

_ "Watch where your going will you!" The other girl screamed._

_ "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Spencer said, as she looked up at the brunette that stood before her.. "I...I didn't catch your name"._

_ "That's because I didn't give it!" The brunette replied whilst walking away from the stunned blonde._

_ "Wait...Wait....Do you know how to get to English 1?" Spencer asked whilst running after the brunette._

_ "SORRY, CANT HEAR YOU!" The brunette shouted with a wave of her hand. Spencer's eyes filled with tears as she ran for the nearest toilet._

_ "Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here'' Spencer said as she went to leave._

_ "Wait, its no big deal chica, what's up with u?", The Latino quizzed._

_ "Its my first day'', Spencer went on whilst holding her head in her hands, '' I'm already late for my first class, I think I've made an enemy and no offence, but am now sat in the toilets pouring my heart out to a total stranger, it cant get any worse!"._

_ "Hey it cant be that bad. look, this maybe a weird question for you but you'll get why in a bit, do you dance?'' the darker girl asked whilst arching one eyebrow and sporting a smirk..._

It turned out that the girl Spencer met in the toilets that day was Madison Duarte, the Head Cheerleader of King High. Eventually Spencer fell into Madison's crowd, became a cheerleader and came to hear the name Ashley Davis...ALOT.

Spencer smiled at the memories of her high school years, amazed how so much had changed including herself. A realisation dawned on her as she gazed at that name again. Oh god, she had to interview her, the girl in the hall all those years ago, the Bain of her high school years, Spencer shuddered at the thought, knowing that in two weeks time she was going to be face to face with the one and only Ashley Davies...and she had a bad feeling about it.

Spencer awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing in her ears. She flopped her arm onto her bedside cabinet and banged around blindly until she finally hit the snooze button. She rose from her bed and activated her blinds to open. Sunlight beamed through the windows jolting Spencer fully awake. She walked through to her kitchen and went to put a pot of coffee on when the phone rang.

_"Hello",_ Spencer groggily said.

_"Hey sleepy head, I thought I would ring to make sure you were up, aren't I such a good friend" _Paige replied.

_"Yes you are, but you do realise its Sunday, so that means I don't have anything to do, but thanks for your concern Paige" _ Spencer said whilst pouring her first cup of steaming goodness. 

_"Um......Spence......You do realise that its Monday today, that's why I was ringing to make sure you were ok, I knew you were worried, being that today is the day you have to see Ashley."_ Silence filled the phone._ "Spence.....SPENCE......answer me woman!!!" _Paige screamed down the phone.

_"I didn't realise, I have been so busy these last few days I hadn't realised today was today, Oh God what am I going to do!"_ Spencer pleaded down the phone.

_"Have a shower, get dressed I will be over in 15 mins ok, just go get yourself ready, Bye" _Paige said.

Spencer placed the phone on the counter and stood staring down at her coffee. She heard a knock at the door and slowly walked over to answer it.

_"Hey, oh my god, your not even dressed what have you been doing?" _Paige asked with a questioning look on her face.

_"I.....Um......I don't know, you got here quick, I only just put the phone down, what was you outside or something?"_ Spencer asked her friend as she headed back over to her coffee.

_"Sweetie, that was half an hour ago, you must have spaced out or something, come on get upstairs and have that shower, I will make you some brekkie ok!, Now MOVE!"_ Paige said as she pushed her best friend up the stairs. Spencer smiled and shook her head, what would she ever do without Paige.

Spencer rushed down the stairs, tripped over the shoes at the bottom and landed flat on her ass. ''_Oh my god! Spence_!'' Paige yelled as she sprinted over to her blonde friend, ''_are you ok_?'' she asked, trying to hold in the laughter that was about to explode from her mouth.

_ ''I can't do this Paige_!'', Spencer went on, _''Look at me! im a total wreck, I haven't seen this girl in over 10 years and the last time I saw her, well, lets just say it wasn't a happy ending! What am I guna do?''. _Spencer got up and dusted herself off.

Paige held her friends head in her hands, ''_You can do this Spence, you'll be fine! whatever happened in high school happened in high school, end of! If your that worried my little blonde bombshell, I will, how'd they say it?...accompany you to this interview. How's that sound?_''.

The Blonde sighed and nodded her head as they both shared a hug and set off in the car to meet Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at AKD Records, Ashley made her PA, Aiden, run around like a dogs body whilst she nervously awaited the arrival of Pro-Loft Productions, for her 'meet & great' before shooting a documentary piece on her success story.

Kyla, Ashley's sister and co-owner of AKD, walked through into her sisters office,

''_Ash, come on, it's only the 'meet & greet' which means they will only send one person in to have a quick chat about how its going to happen and then they'll leave. No big deal, so try and relax and stop treating Aiden like crap just coz your wiggin' out_!''.

''_Wiggin' out! Wiggin' out! of course I'm wiggin out! kyla, you know I hate interviews and I don't even know why I agreed to this stupid documentary in the first place, oh that's right, I didn't, you did! and then told me about it two days ago_!'', Ashley carried on ranting about how she was just going to tell whoever Pro-Loft had sent to just forget it, as she walked out of her office she ordered Aiden to have them assorted out once they arrive.

Once Ashley slammed the door, leaving her PA and sister behind, Aiden looked over at Kyla.

''_So, what do you want me to do? coz I gota feeling your not going to let me do what she's just asked''_, Aiden looked over at Kyla as he finished his question.

''_Damn right your guna ignore her, she's just pissed at me''_, the younger sister explained, ''_she'll get over it'' _and with that Kyla walked out of the office leaving Aiden by himself.

''_Im so fired''_, he announced to the empty room.

As Paige Parked up the car outside AKD Records, she turned to her best friend.

''You ready?'', she asked.

Spencer sighed,''Ready as I'll ever be I guess, here goes nothing.'' With that Spencer got out the car and walked into her destination.

''I'm here to see Ashley Davies'', Spencer explained showing her ID to the receptionist. The young Girl behind the desk gave her a smile and escorted her to a small office down the hall. Whilst Spencer sat there anxious as to whether Ashley would remember her or not, the door swiftly opened and a familiar face appeared.

''Aiden? Aiden Dennison, is that you? what are you doing here? how've you been?'' Spencer quizzed the tall guy from her high school days, surprised to ever see him again.

_''Oh wow this should be interesting!'' _Aiden thought.

''Hey Spencer! Don't tell me your the one doing the documentary?! Ashley's somewhere around here, she doesn't know its you doing it by the way, none of us knew who it was to be honest but Ashley's not looking forward to it at all. She kind of wanted me to tell you to forget about it once you got here''.

''Oh, that suits me'', Spencer said as she rose to her feet, ''No big deal''.

''Oh no, you're not going anywhere'', came the voice of Kyla, ''She's doing this interview if its the last...'', The younger sister paused as she came face-to-face with the blonde interviewer, ''Spencer? Spencer Carlin?''.

'' Yeah, nice to meet you'', Spencer extended her hand to the girl who she knew she had seen from somewhere, but couldn't quiet remember.

''Don't be silly!'', Kyla engulfed the taller girl in a hug,''You don't recognise me do you?'', Kyla asked.

Spencer looked at the girl sheepishly, ''No, I'm sorry I, I don't''.

''Never mind, I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister, I never got to really meet you properly back in king high but I heard all about you'', Kyla finished with a smirk on her face,''Well this should be interesting''.

''That's exactly what I thought'', Aiden announced, as the two AKD workers shared a knowing gaze.

Ashley walked over to girl at the front desk, ''Hey Mandy, where is everyone?''.

Mandy gave a longing smile to her boss remembering some of the late nights they had spent together

''Oh hey Ash, I mean Ashley, if by everyone you mean, Kyla and Aiden, they're in the visitors office with the girl from Pro-Loft Productions, and a heads up, she's hot!''.

Ashley's face went red with anger as she stormed her way to the small office ''Do I have to do everything myself'', she muttered.

''I thought I told you to just...'' Ashley stopped her speech as she caught sight of the 'hot' girl from Pro-Lofts, that was stood talking to Kyla and Aiden.

''To what?'', Kyla asked her sister.

''To...to make sure you let me know when Pro-Lofts interviewer got here...and you didn't'', Ashley went on, trying to avoid looking at her sister or PA/Best friend.

Her eyes were glued to the woman before her '_Oh my god that's Spencer ok ash keep calm keep calm don't let her see your affected' _Ashley thought.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies and you are?" Ashley said whilst extending her arm towards Spencer.

"Spencer Carlin, Its nice to meet you" Spencer replied, as she tried to hide the disappointment in her face realising Ashley didn't even remember her.

Kyla looked over at Aiden with a confused look on her face, wondering why the two of them were acting as if they had never met.

"Take a seat Miss Carlin, then we can start this interview" Ashley said offering Spencer a seat next to her.

Ashley glared over towards Kyla and Aiden giving them a 'get out now and don't say a word or I will kill you' look and watched as they left the room.

Ashley returned her attention back to Spencer "Sorry I thought it would be better if it was just the two of us", Ashley said as she offered Spencer a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, that's fine" Spencer replied as she reached towards the cup.

As Spencer went to take the cup, Ashley couldn't help but hold Spencer's hands around the mug as she asked "So where do you want to begin?".

Spencer blushed furiously at the contact being made but quickly jerked her hands away from the danger. "If we could get on with the interview that would be great, I have a busy day ahead." Spencer insisted.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Ashley asked as she stood and walked across to the other side of the room, "But I don't have time to waste on silly questions so just get on with it!".

Spencer entered the car with a sigh and looked over at Paige.

"Well that was a disaster" Spencer mumbled as she buckled herself up.

"Well what did you expect from 'the bitch' from King high , come on lets get you back to the office, I have to get to work", Paige replied, as she took Spencer's hand and squeezed it softly, before pulling out of the parking lot and headed towards Pro-loft studios.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING WITH THIS STORY SO FAR. :)**

**AND MANY THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY, I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD A CHAPTER EVERY DAY, DEPENDING ON REVIEWS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, heres another chapter thanks to Slushhy! who i would like to thank for giving me my first review and a nice one at that, again, thank u!**

**Hope you enjoy this one aswell!  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

Ashley paced around the office trying to figure out what the bloody hell just happened. She had tried being nice and once again, she had it thrown back in her face. Kyla stormed into the office…

"_Do you want to let me know what just happened back there_?" Kyla demanded.

"_Not really, none of your business_" Ashley replied whilst sticking her tongue out to her younger sister.

"_Oh Ash, grow up, your supposed to be the older and more mature one_" Kyla said as she threw a pillow in Ashley's direction.

"_Look who's talking_" Ashley squealed as she ducked.

Both girls took a seat whilst having a bit of a giggle fit, when Aiden walked in.

_''Spencer didn't look too happy when she left, you do realise it was Spencer Carlin from King High, right ash_?'', Aiden asked his friend.

"_Um...yeah_" Ashley replied sheepishly, ducking her head behind the pillow.

"_And let me guess you blew it all over again_". Aiden said.

"_Probably, she just has this way of making me want to scream, mind you, I have got two whole weeks of Spencer following me around so who knows_", Ashley announced as she jumped up off the sofa and ran out the office.

Ashley had her driver bring her car around and raced home as fast as the law would allow.

Spencer arrived home just before sunset, she walked into her warm house and had just begun to upload the days footage on her laptop, when the phone rang. Fed up with all the interruptions and hassles that she had been through today she ignored it and carried on with her work. After an hour or so Spencer was exhausted, so she decided on a nice long soak in the bath. She headed towards the bathroom and undressed herself as the water ran. She thought about having a glass of wine, so she headed back into the kitchen to grab a nice bottle of merlot and a nice large glass. As she proceeded back towards the bathroom there came a knock at the door, figuring it to be Paige she told them to come on in, after all Paige had seen her naked plenty of times and they were comfortable with each other.

Hearing another knock she shouted again "_Its open_!".

She went into the bathroom and placed her wine on the side off the bath and turned off the tap, she began to dip her feet into the warm water, when another knock louder this time echoed through the house.

"_Oh for God Sake_" Spencer sighed as she again left the bathroom and headed for the front door, "_I told you Paige its open, what are you deaf_!"

Spencer said as she flung the door open.

Spencer was taken aback and immediately tried to cover herself with her hands, as she came face to face with not Paige but Ashley.

"_What the hell Ashley?" _Spencer asked shocked as she tried to move but found herself rooted to the spot.

"_Why are you asking me what the hell, your the one standing there answering the door naked, and might I say if you were trying to shock me you failed, I'm rather more pleasantly surprised_" Ashley stated raising an eyebrow, as she allowed her eyes to wander over Spencer's body.

"Stop......staring" Spencer pleaded as she finally managed to back her way into the house and raced to the bathroom to grab a towel.

"_I wasn't staring, I was admiring, I take it I can come in then_" Ashley said as she waltzed into Spencer's living room and plonked herself on the sofa.

"_Just what are you doing here anyway_?" Spencer asked as she walked into the living room and stood before Ashley.

"_Strictly Business, unless of course you had something else in mind…" _Ashley remarked as she again found her eyes glancing over Spencer's body with a smirk. Seeing the unimpressed look on Spencer's face Ashley continued.

"_No seriously, I have to go open a club tonight and I thought it would make good footage for the documentary, I tried to ring but since you didn't answer I thought I would drop by on my way to see if you were interested_?".

"_Um ok but can I at least have my bath first_?" Spencer asked.

"_Sure but make it quick I got to be there for 9 o clock and its already half 7_!". Ashley replied as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Half an hour later, as Ashley is sat, still waiting for Spencer to emerge from the bathroom, the house phone rings.

Ashley grabs the phone, _''The Carlin residence, sorry Spencer cant come to the phone right now, she's seeing to herself in the bathroom, Ashley speaking_''.

_''Umm ok''_, the voice on the other end of the line replied, '' _Its Paige, here, I'm a friend of Spencer's, who the hell are you?'' _

Ashley couldn't decide whether this Paige was slightly deaf or just dumb, _''what are you deaf? I just said its Ashley!_'' she went on.

_''No I caught the name part''_, Paige bit back, _''But just saying your name doesn't explain exactly who you are or why the hell your in Spencer's house_!''.

With that Ashley just put down the phone, _'Spencer will never know'_, she thought to herself, _'and if this Paige girl says anything I'll just totally deny it!_'.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later fully dressed and ready to go "_Did my phone ring a minute ago_?" Spencer asked.

"_No, maybe your hearing things Carlin!_" Ashley replied heading to the front door.

_'Oh great! here we go again_', Spencer thought as she gritted her teeth, _'calling me Carlin like she used to back in school' _.

Ashley opened her car door and shouted "_Try to keep up Carlin!_" as she revved her engine and sped away.

Spencer quickly fumbled for her car keys as she yelled into the night "_That woman drives me crazy!"_.

Spencer manages to eventually find the club that Ashley wanted her to go to, even though the brunette had sped off so fast that there was no way Spencer would have ever caught up in her little mini cooper.

_'Thank god I remembered the name of this place_' Spencer thought.

As the blonde began to get out of her car, she realised she had forgotten her camera in all the rush to get out. _'Fuck_', Spencer thought. Just as she was about to get back into her car to go collect her camera, she heard someone calling her name.

_''Spencer! Oi, Blondie! are you coming or what?_'', it was Ashley shouting over whilst standing at the entrance to the club.

_'Well I'll just go over and tell her I've got to go back if she wants footage for tonight_', Spencer thought as she marched over to Ashley, also wanting to give her a piece of her mind about the travel over there.

''_I hope you got a speeding ticket on the way over''_, Spencer shouted over the top of the music as they both entered the club.

Ashley heard what the blonde had said but chose to play dumb, '_'What?_'', Ashley yelled back, '_'I'm sure whatever you said was important, but lets just ignore it and get some drinks a?_'', With that Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and lead her to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE! I DID PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE 1 CHAPTER EVERYDAY PROVIDED ON WHETHER I GOT REVIEWS AND WHAT THEY WERE LIKE! SO THANKS TO BOO (THANK YOU!) HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER 4**

After what felt like hours to Spencer of Girls fanning over Ashley she decided to just try and head off with out being noticed. Spencer slid off her chair slightly loosing her balance she hoped backwards straight into someone.

'' _Oh fuck! I'm so sorry, are you o_…'', Spencer suddenly came face-to-face with her bumping partner.

''_And where do you think your going chica_?'', Madison replied as she engulfed her old blonde friend into a squeeze.

''_Oh my god, mad's! you look so different , what did they do to you in New York_? '', Spencer said, ecstatic to see a friendly face.

''_They made me into a star baby_!'' Madison went on spinning around so her friend could get a good look. _''Enough about me though''_, Mad's went on, ''_What about you? What are you doing here? I mean no offence but how'd you even get in girl? even I had to call on a few favours!''. _

Spencer looked around to try and spot Ashley, ''_how about I tell you later, but we just go and dance for now''_, Spencer grabbed the Latino's hand and they spent the next half hour dancing away like old times.

Ashley came out of the toilets in hope that the girls from earlier had gone, and started walking up to where she could of sworn she left Spencer. The brunette looked dumb founded as she couldn't spot the blonde anywhere.

''_Hey cutie', _she asked the girl at the bar, ''_do you know where the blonde girl I came in with went?''. _

The girl behind the bar just pointed over to a VIP sectioned seating area. Ashley turned her head towards where she was being directed and sure enough she saw Spencer, but who was she sat with?.

Deciding to investigate who had dared to take Spencer's attention away from her, she strode towards the VIP area with a determined look.

As she was just about to enter the roped off area, a bouncer moved in front of her, "_Sorry Miss, No entry_".

"_What do you mean_?" Ashley demanded "_Do you know who I am_?".

The bouncer removed his glasses and peered down to the brunette. "_My apologies Miss Davies, I didn't recognise you, Sorry go straight ahead". _

Madison looked over at her blonde friend sipping delicately from her drink "_You know you never did tell me why you were here?". _

Spencer looked towards her friend "_I'm here interviewing a client for a new documentary im making_" Spencer replied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"_Right……so….. where's you camera then?" _Madison asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Spencer was speechless _What the hell can I say?_ she thought to herself, as they were interrupted.

"_Don't tell me…..Madison…….What the hell do you think you are doing?, Spencer's working so that kinda means no interruptions, so if your done I'll be taking back your little sidekick_!" Ashley stated.

"_Im so sorry, but Ashley's right I am supposed to be working so I gotta go_" Spencer mumbled finishing off the last of her drink.

"_Fair dues_" Madison arose giving the blonde a hug "_I don't envy you though_", and with that Madison strode past Ashley and headed back onto the dance floor.

Spencer followed Ashley until they reached near to the bar, ''_What the hell_?'', Spencer asked, ''_you know, there is such a thing called manors! And what exactly did you mean by her sidekick_?''.

Ashley was shocked, she knew she would of eventually slipped up somewhere 'damn Madison' Ashley thought.

''_Well it looked like you too knew it each quiet well, and from what I remember of Madison is that she doesn't have friends, she has sidekicks, hence the new title of yours''_. Ashley hoped that the blonde would by the utter bullshit that had just left her mouth.

Spencer stood there for a while just looking at the smaller girl before her, '_what utter bullshit!', _she thought, _'ok, if she wants to make out she doesn't remember me then two can play at that'_, Spencer smirked before answering Ashley

''_oh right well, yes I am good friends with Madison and I don't appreciate you talking about my friends that way so if you intend on carrying on like a bitch, im leaving''. _

Ashley was gob smacked at how blunt Spencer was being, she never remembered Spencer like this in high school.

''_Fine'', _Ashley gritted her teeth and went and got Spencer and herself a drink.

The two girls sat and had brief chats about the goings on of AKD Records and how Ashley's excited with her next sign up, a band not to be missed! Apparently.

As the time got later Spencer had explained to Ashley that in all the rush earlier, she hadn't had time to grab her camera.

''_Oh so no filming tonight then'', _Ashley asked, with a sigh of relief.

''_Not tonight no'', _Spencer went to tell Ashley that it had actually been awhile since she had been to a club and that she was actually enjoying herself, when she heard her phone ring.

''_Hello'', _Spencer asked as she struggled to hear the person on the other end,

''_Hang on im just gunna go somewhere where I can hear you!'', _Spencer told Ashley she would be back in a minute and headed for the toilets.

''…_Spence, Spence! I swear if you don't answer me now girl I will hunt you down_!'' It was Paige ranting over the phone.

Spencer giggled at her friends dramatic side, _''Hey Paige, you wanna shut up for a sec!?'' _Spencer fired through the phone as best as she could to get Paige's attention.

''I'_m sorry, it's just I called your house phone earlier, an some girl answered it, which was weird to start off with because the only girls you ever have in your house lately is me or mad's, and who ever it was, was a total bitch and she said and…''_

Spencer stopped her friends babbling session when she heard Ashley's name mentioned, _''…Did you say Ashley_?''.

"_Yes, she said her name was Ashley and she was completely rude and then...then...she hung up on me!…on me! nobody hangs up on me! I haven't been hung up on since 1998!…so anyway, are you ok? Where are you_?" Paige finished.

"_Look im out with Ashley Davis at a club WORKING ok? JUST working, yes im fine and im sorry for the way Ashley acted earlier I didn't even know you had rung_".

Spencer said trying to calm her friend down.

"_Well as long as you are ok, you better make her pay though Spence, cause no one hangs up on me and gets away with it_" Paige continued "_Just be safe, ring me later and make damn sure all you do is work ok_!".

"_OK, speak later_" Spencer replied as she hung up the phone.

She left the toilets and gazed over at Ashley. '_Right, she knows who I am but she's playing dumb, she hung up on Paige and didn't even tell me she had rung! Ashley Davies you are so gunna wish you hadn't invited me tonight', _Spencer thought to herself as she smirked and made her way back to Ashley's side.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE! I DID PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE 1 CHAPTER EVERYDAY DEPENDING ON REVIEWS SO THANKS TO SLUSHHY (THANK YOU!) HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

_**FLASHBACKS ARE IN CONSTANT ITALICS**_

**CHAPTER 5**

As the blonde approached the table where she had left earlier, she over heard Ashley tell a red headed girl to wait in the VIP for her.

''_Hey, another one of your fans?'' _Spencer asked with a questioning look.

''_err, yea, you could say that'', _Ashley replied with a smile, ''_how about since you came with out your camera and that, you just go home, put your feet up and I'll see in when we start filming_?''.

Spencer smirked at the brunette, ''_you know I think I'm just guna stay, I mean after all Mad's is here and it's not everyday I get to go to a place like this, so I'm just guna make the most of it.'' _With that Spencer waved goodbye to the brunette as she strolled onto the dance floor.

Spencer danced for awhile with her old Latino friend whilst keeping an eye on Ashley to see when she was going to leave, '_because that's when I'll get my turn to play'_, Spencer thought to herself.

A little while into Lady GaGa's 'Bad Romance', Spencer spotted Ashley and a girl she had gotten cosy with earlier, about to head for the exit of the club.

''_Watch this!'' _Spencer told Madison, as she walked up to where Ashley and the other girl where, the blonde flung her arm around Ashley's neck, ''Hey cutie, that was great and all but hopefully next time I wont have to fake it'', with that Spencer gave a quick wink to the girl on Ashley's arm and headed to her car ready to go snuggle up in bed. Point 1 to Spencer.

Ashley awoke thoroughly frustrated after last nights events. Boy she was going to get Spencer back today. She decided on a quick shower before heading up to AKD. She arrived at AKD without a clue of how she was going to gain the upper hand against Spencer.

Ashley listened to Kyla while the younger sister briefed her on the days events before heading into her office to await the arrival of the blonde interviewer. Ashley's mind wandered back to the last time she had seen Spencer, it had been Prom night and Ashley had been determined to make it a night to remember.

_Ashley arrived at prom dressed up to the nines, Aiden her prom date and best friend met her outside_._ They walked in together arm in arm and proceeded onto the dance floor. _

_After dancing for a while they collapsed at a table and drank some of the whiskey that Ashley had sneaked in. Ashley was never one for school parties but after all this was Prom and it probably was her last chance to get to know Spencer. This girl had been driving her mad since she had first arrived. They had started out on bad terms but no matter what Ashley did this girl had somehow crept into her heart and Ashley was determined to make tonight the night that she made amends for the past year and showed Spencer how she felt. _

_Ashley stood and made her way over towards Spencer who was seated with Madison, Clay and Glen but before she could make it over she got distracted by Aiden who had returned from the toilets. _

_After dancing some more Ashley decided to give up and call it a night as no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Spencer alone. _

_Ashley made her way through the halls when she heard a girls voice off in one of the classrooms "Look just go away will you" The girl shouted. Hearing the girls anger and fright Ashley decided to investigate and walked into the classroom. _

_Ashley was shocked at the sight of one of the basketball jocks trying to push Spencer up against the wall. _

"_Oi im pretty sure the girl said No" Ashley shouted at the startled Jock. _

"_Whatever she would probably how been a lousy shag anyway" The jock said as he exited the room. _

"_You ok?" Ashley asked as she slowly moved closer to the weeping Spencer. _

"_Thanks" Spencer meekly replied as she glanced up towards Ashley. _

"_What's your problem anyway? I just helped you out back there and all you can say is thanks!" Ashley shrieked at the stunned blonde. _

"_Me?! I'm not the one with the problem!" Spencer remarked " Clearly that's you! _

_What more did you expect than thanks, a bloody snog or something?!" Spencer screamed. _

_Ashley and Spencer both stood there shocked by the blondes outburst. Ashley took one look at the blonde before making a final decision 'this is it Ash your one chance' Ashley thought to herself as she moved closer to Spencer. _

_Ashley rested one hand on the side of Spencer's face and without further hesitation pulled the blondes head toward her and felt her lips crashing down onto her own. Spencer resisted at first but soon responded to Ashley's touch as she couldn't deny the crush she had felt for the brunette any longer. _

_They moaned into each others mouths and Ashley's tongue came darting out licking Spencer's lip begging for entry. Spencer obliged and she felt herself weaken as their kiss deepened. Ashley's hands started to wander over the curves of Spencer's body and she began making circles on the small of Spencer's back. Ashley pushed further against Spencer's body and started to grind her leg against Spencer's centre, hearing a moan escape from Spencer's lips, Ashley smiled into the kiss and pressed harder. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Both girls sprung apart to look upon the startled face of Madison. _

"_Im sorry" Ashley spoke quietly to Spencer before running out of the room, all the way to her car. Ashley sat for a few minutes before starting her engine and racing home in a fit of tears._

**HEY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE REST I HAD A VERY BUSY DAY AND TRIED TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I COULD, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLE! I DID PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE 1 CHAPTER EVERYDAY DEPENDING ON REVIEWS, IM SORRY I DDINT UPDATE LASTNIGHT SO IM DOING IT TODAY AND THEN HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR IT. THANKS TO JEFNERF AND HUGBUDDY13 (THANK YOU!) HERE IS THE FIRST OF 2CHAPTERS TO COME TODAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER 6**

As Spencer paced around her living room thinking of how the hell she was going to handle Ashley after last nights events, she decided that she was going to have to call upon a friend for support.

''_Hey Paige, it's Spence''_, the blonde began.

''_Spence, to what do I owe the pleasure of a call at this ungodly hour of the morning_?'', Paige asked her friend.

''_Umm, well, I need a favour'', _Spencer went on, '_'seeing as your not going into work today, do you think you could help me out with mine? I kind of got myself in a bit of a situation''. _

''_No surprise''_, Paige answered, _''I gather it's got something to do with The Ashley Davis…Ugh….1, your lucky I love you and 2, your lucky I'm already up girl! You can pick me up on your way''_, with that Paige hung up before Spencer had a chance to thank her.

'_ok, at least I'll have Paige with me', _Spencer thought as she packed her camera and headed for her friends house.

''_So she just said that and walked away_?'', Aiden quizzed Ashley as she gave him the run down of last night with Spencer.

''_Yeah'', _Ashley answered, ''_So how the hell am I gunna get her back aid? I cant just let her get away with that!''. _

Aiden sat there for a moment, trying to think of how he could get through to his friend on how he thought she should just come clean and let Spencer know that she does remember her.

''_Look Ash, you know I love you right_?'', Aiden began, ''_But do you seriously think getting her back for whatever she did, is going to help your situation? I mean, you gotta work with her for the next couple of weeks Ash, I duno, I just don't think getting even is the best thing right now''_.

The brunette listened to her best friend but didn't agree,

''_Oh come on Aid, it's just a bit of fun! Plus she deserves it! I had a chance of a good night with some hot piece of ass last night and because of her, I ended up sleeping alone!'', _Ashley told Aiden whilst giving him her best pout, ''_Pwease!?!…''. _

''_Fine!'', _Aiden gave in and went to walk out of the office, '_'I'll go get Kyla and you can fill us both in on what you've got planned''._

''_Ok so…'', _Paige began as her and Spencer were stood out side AKD Records, ''…You just winked at her and walked out?''.

''_Yes!'' _Spencer replied whilst flapping her hands in the air.

''_Ok Calm down'', _Paige told her friend, ''_Well think of something. Maybe she won't even remember it or hopefully she'll do her ignoring routine with this too_!'', Paige chuckled at her own comment.

Spencer shook her head and walked up the steps to the building and headed for the reception.

''_What!?…..Spence!….Well I thought it was funny'', _Paige said to herself whilst trying to catch up with her blonde friend.

The receptionist informed Ashley of Spencer's arrival, and Ashley felt a smirk cross her face. She made herself an iced coffee and sat in her over sized office chair, slowly twirling the chair side to side. Ashley giggled to herself realising the fact that she must look like some sort of Bond villain right now, going over a diabolical plan in their head. Ashley's face lifted as she acknowledged the presence of someone else in the room.

"_Inside joke_?" Spencer asked "_Or can I know the punch line_?".

"_No just thinking of something funny that happened last night_" Ashley retorted.

"_Oh yer, take it you didn't luck out then_?" Spencer quizzed.

"_Actually No, after your little remark, I told the stunning red-head that you were just a jealous ex, and I took her home and showed her the time of her life_" Ashley lied as she put on her best cheeky grin.

"_Oh……well looks like it all worked out for you then_" Spencer mumbled as she started to set up her camera equipment.

"_Actually before you start I think I should let you know that im not going to be in the office today, so im afraid your going to just have to follow me around"_ Ashley remarked as she swept past Spencer and opened her door "_Whenever your ready!". _

"_Um…..sure im ready lets go_". Spencer replied as she picked up her camera and headed out the door after Ashley.

"_Hop in_" Ashley told Spencer as she held open the passenger door.

"_Ah….Chivalry's not dead yet I see_" Spencer said as she flashed Ashley a cheeky smile.

Ashley shut the door, headed round to the driver's side, entered her car and pulled away from the parking lot.

"_So just what is on the agenda of Ashley Davies today then_?" Spencer asked as she started the days filming.

"_Well, shopping, hairdressers, getting my nails done and……..oh yer……..I gotta go to a strip club……you know, to keep up appearances_". Ashley replied with a mischievous grin.

"_WHAT!" _Spencer shrieked as she almost dropped her camera. Switching off her equipment Spencer turned to Ashley "_Your joking right….we aren't really going to a strip club are we_?" Spencer inquired with a worried look on her face.

"Oh yes…..WE are" Ashley replied as she speeded down the interstate.

Paige waited patiently in a side office for Spencer's return. ''_Um, excuse me…'' _a voice came from the doorway, _''…Are you Paige_?'' the brunette asked as she made her way over to the leather sofa.

"_Depends who's asking_?'' Paige replied with a smirk on her face. "_That would be the co-owner of the building your currently in''_, the brunette retorted whilst holding her hand out for Paige to shake, ''I_'m Kyla, Ashley's sister''. _

Paige had a good look over the brunette that stood before her, extending her arm out to oblige the girl in an introductory shake, _''A pleasure'', _Paige softly spoke as she kept full eye contact with Kyla.

Kyla blushed as she felt Paige's staring gaze on her. Kyla looked directly into Paige's eyes as if to say she wasn't a person to be intimidated, but all she saw was a look of pure lust. Kyla's blush deepened and she diverted her eyes away.

"_Um…yes….I just came in to tell you that Spencer had left with Ashley for today's filming…uh…do you have a way of getting home_?" Kyla asked still diverting her eyes away from Paige.

"_Oh….I didn't know they were due to go out today! Spencer didn't mention anything to me earlier…um its fine I can catch a cab or something_" Paige replied thinking how this was probably all Ashley's fault.

"_No it was a last minute thing, Ashley had to hurry so they just left and I thought I would come and let you know, I could give you a life home if you like?, Im not busy at the moment and to tell you the truth I could do with a break_" Kyla muttered wondering why the hell she had just suggested that.

"_Thanks, that would be great_!" Paige stated as she grabbed Kylas arm and started to lead her out of the office.

Ashley turned off the interstate and started to head towards what looked like a high class bar, but of course Spencer knew better.

"_I thought you said you had to go shopping and everything first?" _Spencer asked as Ashley exited the car.

"_Oh sorry didn't I tell you I procrastinate, cant help it, I always take the pleasure first!" _Ashley winked as she lead Spencer into the club.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE AGAIN I WILL SAY, I DID PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE 1 CHAPTER EVERYDAY DEPENDING ON REVIEWS. THANK YOU TO SLUSHHY FOR ONCE AGAIN POSTING A REVIEW, IM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ALSO.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Once inside, Ashley left Spencer sitting at a table while she went to order them some drinks, once she had made sure Spencer wasn't looking, she slipped one of the strippers a C note and nodded over towards Spencer.

The stripper looked over at Spencer then back at Ashley, with a quick nod of her head, she slowly made her way over to where the blonde was seated. Ashley smiled to herself _'__This should be good__'_ she thought as she swivelled on her bar stool to get a better view.

Spencer looked around her, noticing Ashley seated at the bar she thought she should go join her as she looked like a lemon sitting there on her own. Spencer tried to stand but felt a strange weight being pressed down on her shoulders, as she tried to turn around to see who it was she released a moan as the hands started to massage her tight shoulders.

Startled at the moan she had just released Spencer whipped her head around to be faced with sparkling blue eyes.

"_Hey darling_" The red haired stripper spoke as she slowly wiggled her way around to Spencer's lap.

"_Um__………__Um__………__.Where__'__s Ashley_?" Spencer squeaked as she tried to push herself further into her seat.

"_Oh you mean the cute brunette woman, she__'__s right over there Darling but she has paid for a show and I aim to please so why don__'__t you sit down and try to enjoy it ok sweetie_" The stripper whispered delicately into Spencer's ear "_By the way I don__'__t mind if you want to touch_" the stripper carried on as she nibbled Spencer's earlobe.

'_Ashley did this! Right this is so on bitch, you want a show im going to give you one you wont forget__'_Spencer thought to herself as she relaxed and leaned into the strippers touch.

It had been about 10minutes since Ashley had paid for the blonde to get a lap dance and things didn't appear to be going the way she had expected.

'_What the hell?__'__, _Ashley thought as she watched Spencer touching the ass of the exotic dancer as she bent down to touch her toes. _'__Spencer__'__s suppose to be uncomfortable not getting bloody thrills!__'__, _Ashley told herself.

''_My my, you are flexible__''__, _Spencer moaned to the half naked dancer that was rubbing herself up against the blonde.

''_You should see what I can do laying down__''_, the dancer replied with a wink.

Spencer looked over at Ashley walking towards her and with a smirk replied to her show girl, ''_If that__'__s an invite then I may have to take you up on that__''_.

''_That__'__s it!__''__, _Ashley shouts and grabs Spencer's hand, ''_I think you__'__ve had your money__'__s worth!__''__. _

''_Maybe I could come back later and finish off our conversation__''_, Spencer bellowed to the dancer waving as she was being dragged out of the club via Ashley.

''_Oh that was fun! Why__'__d you make us leave so early?__''__, _Spencer questioned the brunette as the reached the car park.

''_Well, you__'__re suppose to be working and I think you just took all your breaks in one go back there!__''__, _Ashley barked at the smiling blonde in front of her.

''…_ok, I__'__ll speak to you later, I__'__m kind of busy right now__…__oh no! Spence! I mean I__'__m the car with Kyla__…__yes Ashley__'__s sister__…__she offered me a ride home since you just left me back there!__…__ok I__'__ll call you when I get in__''__, _Paige put her phone back into her pocket and apologised to Kyla for taking the call.

''_That__'__s fine, don__'__t mind me, sounded interesting__''__, _Kyla stated whilst switching her gaze from the road to the girl sat in the passenger seat.

''_Is Spencer ok?__''__, _Kyla asked not wanting them to get into an awkward silence.

''_Oh yeah, she sounds fine__''__, _Paige replied smiling as she turned to who she thought was the most gorgeous girl she'd ever laid eyes on.

''_Don__'__t know about your sister though, you might need to have a chat with her once you get back. Doesn__'__t sound like things went her way__''__, _Paige chuckled.

Kyla laughed at the image that popped into her head of Ashley sulking over Spencer as she had many times in the past.

''_And I__'__m now thinking you knew where Ashley was planning on taking my good friend then?__''__, _Paige asked, still fixated on Kyla as she watched the girls mouth spread into a huge smile.

''I_'__ll take that as a yes__''__, _Paige giggled.

''_Well this is my stop__''_, Paige told Kyla, ''_Thanks again for giving me a ride__''_.

Kyla inwardly smiled as she bit her tongue on something she would of liked to have said to this girl that's practically oozing charisma.

''_A pleasure__''__, _the smaller girl replied. Both girls sat, just getting lost in to each others gaze.

''_I should probably head in now__''__, _Paige stated, breaking the silence between them and ducking her head down, ''_You fancy coming in for a drink? It__'__ll be the least I could to do__…__to repay you__…__for the ride__''_, Paige questioned Kyla as she meet with the smaller girls gaze again.

''_Err, I should, you know, get back to the studio, work an all__''_, Kyla retorted as she wasn't quite sure how she felt around this girl, ''_But thanks, maybe a rain check on the repayment_?''.

'_I can__'__t believe I just said that!_', Kyla thought.

Paige gave a smirk to the smaller girl that had been kind enough to give her a lift, '_'__I__'__ll hold you to that__''__, _and with that Paige made her way into her house, dying to have that conversation with Spencer.

Kyla sighed as she entered back into AKD knowing her sister wasn't going to be in the best of moods.

''_Hey Ky!__''__, _Aiden shouted across the reception area as he walked towards his boss,

''_Who was the babe you left with earlier?__''__._

''_Oh you mean Paige?__''__, _Kyla answered with a smile on her face as she had remembered the image of the girl in question, ''_That__'__s one of Spencer__'__s friends, she came into work with Spencer today, for moral support I think, however my darling sister managed to screw that up but it worked in my favour__''_, Kyla winked at Aiden as they both reached Ashley's office door.

Aiden grabbed his friends wrist before she had a chance to turn the knob, ''_Hey do you think Spencer__'__s got any other friends I could maybe hook up with_?'', he asked, raising his eyebrows.

''_Well...__''__, _Kyla began, _''...__I think she__'__s still friendly with Madison__''_she finished walking through to the office, trying to contain the laughter at the thought of Aiden and Madison getting together…again.

Aiden shuddered at the memory of the last time he saw Madison…

''_What to do you mean you__'__re going to work for Ashley!?__''__ Madison yelled at what Aiden had just told her. _

''_Like I said, im sick and tired of running round after you Mad__'__s, I need a job that doesn__'__t make me feel like a complete tool__''__ her now, former employee and friend went on to tell her._

''_I bumped into Ash and Kyla at the last party we went to at Ego and they said If I wanted it then they had a PA position come up__''__._

''_So your just guna leave me for those skanks!__''__, Madison hollered, __''__I can__'__t believe this, first Spencer now you!__''__. _

''_What the hell are you on about Mad__'__s? what do you mean first Spencer?__''__ Aiden looked at Madison confused. _

''_Never mind__''__, Madison started to calm down, __''__Fine, look you know this means no more fighting crime together dontcha?!__''__, Madison said as she stroked her former dogs-body__'__s torso. _

''_Yea, I get it__''__, Aiden sighed removing the Latino__'__s hand from his body, __''__I__'__ll see you around Mad__'__s__''__. _

_The girl watched as the closest thing to her high school days just walked out of her life._


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE, THANKS TO EVERYONE THATS REVIEWED SO FAR! THANK YOU TO SLUSHHY FOR POSTING ANOTHER VERY NICE REVIEW, IM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ALSO.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Ashley waltzed back into AKD studios dragging Spencer along with her. She went straight into her office throwing Kyla and Aiden a '_get out__' _look, and told Spencer to take a seat.

Ashley began to look over the rest of the days meetings that she now had to attend. Spencer arose knowing she had really wound Ashley up earlier and she had to keep it up. She silently crept up behind Ashley and softly breathed on her neck.

"_So what else do we have planned?_" Spencer delicately whispered against Ashley's neck.

"_What_?" Ashley felt a tingling shiver run down her spine "_Sorry did you say something?__"__. _

Spencer chuckled _"__I didn__'__t mean to distract you, I was just being nosey_" and with that Spencer returned to her seat.

Ashley stood leaning against the table, trying to regulate her breathing again, _'__Damn this woman, how can one person make me want to rip their clothes off but also scream their head off at _

_the same time?__'_.

After a few moments Ashley felt she had regained herself enough to face Spencer again and so she slowly turned herself around. Ashley glanced over at the blonde _'__Two can play at that game__'__._

The brunette sat down next to Spencer and gently placed her hand on the blondes thigh. Spencer jumped at the contact but quickly regained herself as she realised Ashley's game. They both looked at each other as if in silent agreement to the game they were both playing.

"_Spencer I_…'' Ashley began to talk but was soon unable to when she felt a hand covering her mouth.

"_Sorry Spencer I need to have a little chat with my sister, maybe you should head off for today ok we will see you tomorrow, Aiden will come in to see you out, bye_" and with that Kyla dragged her older sister out of the room kicking and thrashing about.

''_What the hell do you think you__'__re doing_!?'' Ashley screamed at her sister once she was released from the younger girls grasp.

''_What am I doing_?!'', Kyla yelled back, _''__What the hell are you doing Ash?! You were about to spill your guts to a girl that drove you crazy back in school and clearly still manages to now! You can__'__t do it Ash, she__'__s just gunna break you and it__'__ll be the night after prom all over again_!''.

''Wait..'', Ashley looked at her sister questioningly, ''_You were listening!? Oh my god Kyla! What the hell!?__''__. _

The younger sister gripped both of Ashley's arms and looked her right in the eye, '_'__Firstly_…'', Kyla began, ''…_stop saying __'__what the hell__'__, and secondly, I don__'__t want you getting hurt again. I don__'__t think any of us can handle it, I can__'__t risk you running away and leaving me to run this place by myself, ok_!?''.

Ashley sat on the leather sofa in the small office her sister had dragged her into and cupped her head in her hands. '_'__What am I gona do ky? She does still drive me crazy but the good kinda crazy, you know_?'' Ashley asked.

''_Yeah actually I think I__'__m starting to understand__''__, _Kyle answered her sister, remembering the girl she had met earlier that day.

Spencer sat confused by the last few minutes events and tried to figure out what Ashley had been about to say before Kyla interrupted. The blonde interviewer glanced around the room. There were pictures of Ashley and her friends, family and other famous people Ashley had met so far.

Spencer looked over the many pictures and stopped over one in particular, in it Ashley was stood on the beach with the sea behind her, with her brunette hair flowing in the wind, laughing her head off. Spencer smiled, she couldn't recall ever seeing Ashley quite so relaxed and happy.

"_That was a few years ago_" Aiden said standing behind Spencer "_It was just after she started this company and Ashley was so young and ambitious, full of ideas_".

"_Hey Aiden, I didn__'__t hear you come in_", Spencer stated turning to face the tall muscular man.

"_I just came in to let you know that they are going to be a while so you should probably call it a day__"_ Aiden replied taking Spencer's arm and leading her towards the exit.

"_At this rate im never going to get any filming done, tell Ashley to come over to my house later so I can do a filmed interview there, and I want no arguments from her, if she isn__'__t there by 4 o clock, im going to come after her ok! And she doesn__'__t want to see me angry!_" Spencer told Aiden whilst giving her iciest glare. Aiden giggled at the Hulk quote but nodded his head as Spencer entered her car.

Aiden entered the side office to see Ashley sprawled across the sofa and Kyla stroking her hair.

"_Everything ok_?" Aiden asked as he took a seat in the oversized office chair.

"_Yep_" Kyla replied "_All is fine in here, Spencer gone_?".

"_Yes just saw her out_" Aiden continued as he smiled "_Oh and Ash, unless you have a death wish I suggest that you be at Spencer__'__s for 4 o clock today_".

"_Huh__…__..what for_?" Ashley said as she lifted her head from the couch.

"_She wants to actually do SOME filming Ash and she stated that she would have your head if you weren__'__t there by four_" Aiden replied as he stood and headed for the door.

"_Fine_" Ashley rose from the couch "_Kyla phone Spencer and let her know I will be there within the hour, after all I wouldn__'__t want to disappoint Spencer by arriving late_" and with that Ashley swept from the office.

Spencer had just got off the phone with Kyla letting her know that Ashley was on her way when her mobile rang. '_who__'__s that?__'_Spencer thought to herself as she searched through her handbag for the ringing phone.

"_Hey Spence, you don__'__t happen to have that cute brunettes number do you_?" Paige asked.

"_Who Ashley__'__s? Why do you want Ashley__'__s number for_?" Spencer replied worried about Paige's intentions.

"_No not Ashley__'__s, Kylas, if im not wrong I think I could get a date_" Paige retorted

"_Wait, you think Ashley__'__s cute? OH NO Spence do not go there again, you know your only going to get hurt, but then again if I do get a date with Kyla I could do a little questioning about Ashley__'__s feelings, you know a little like Charlie__'__s angel, your Charlie sending me on my mission and im one of your angels_" Paige laughed down the phone.

"_Hang on, look yes I have Kylas number but if you want a date that bad you will have to get it yourself, I got to go Ashley__'__s going to be here any minute and I have to get ready ok Paige bye_" Spencer replied.

"_Wait Spence what do you mean Ashley__'__s coming over_?" Paige questioned.

Spencer didn't reply as she hung up the phone. '_That girl is so nosey sometimes__'_Spencer thought to herself as she made her way over to the counter to put on some fresh coffee for Ashley's arrival.

Ashley arrived outside Spencer's house and counted to ten. She tried to centre herself, as she looked up at Spencer's door. 'Just get in, do the interview and get out' Ashley thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

"_Hey Ash, come on in_" Spencer said as she opened the door and ushered Ashley inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE, IM SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT UNFORTUNATLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOT RECIEVED A NEW REVIEW THERE WILL BE NO NEW CHAPTER TONIGHT AND IM HEADING TO BED NOW. HOPEFULLY UPDATE TOMORROW, AGAIN SORRY BUT THOSE ARE THE RULES X**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE, IM NOW FEELING TRULLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING LASTNIGHT! :s ...BUT I AM OVERWHELMED WITH THE FEEDBACK! THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE IVE DECIDED THAT BECAUSE SO MANY OF YOU REVIEWED I WILL GIVE YOU TWO UPDATES TODAY AND BECAUSE IM ALSO SNOWED IN IVE GOT TIME TO DO IT EARLY TODAY ASWELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**THANKS TO: BECCI2009, LADIIMOUSE, BRIGIDG001, ASHIKINZ, KERSTIN74, TBPLRBEAR1 AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST SLUSHHY!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Paige fumbled around in her car trying to find her SatNav to direct her back to AKD records.

'_If Spence wont give me her number__'_, Paige thought, _'__then I__'__ll just have to go get it myself__'_. With that Paige entered in the address for AKD Records into her SatNav and soon enough reached her destination.

The feisty dark haired girl marched into AKD, up to the receptionist and asked for the '_'__big, muscled guy that name began with A__''__. _

The girl behind the desk looked at Paige questioningly as to whether she should give her this information or not.

''_It__'__s ok Mandy, I__'__ll take it from here__''__, _Aiden said whilst walking up to the desk.

''_Paige, right_?'', Aiden asked.

''_Yeah, hey, I don__'__t know if you remember me from the other day but I need a favour__''_, Paige began pulling Aiden aside and asked him if would hand over Kyla's number.

Aiden smirked, thinking of the conversation he had with Ashley's sister about this girl. ''_Of course, but what do you want it for exactly_?''.

''_You__'__re kidding right_?'', Paige asked looking at Aiden in disbelief, Aiden smirked, about to tease the dark haired girl a bit more when he was interrupted by Kyla,

''_Kidding about what_?'', the small brunette looked between the two others.

''_Well_?'', Kyla asked them again. Aiden looked at Paige with a grin.

''_Um, nothing__''_, Paige stepped in, ''_Just offered Aiden a number for a girl I know that__'__s single but for some reason he refused__''_.

Aiden could not believe what this girl had just said. Kyla looked over at her tall friend,

''_Your kidding? Aid, why wont you go for it_?'', she quizzed.

''_Um__…''__, _the guy was lost for words, _''…__I__…__I just don__'__t like the sound of blind dates, you know, you just don__'__t know what their guna look like or anything__''_, Aiden hoped Paige appreciated he had just went along with her cover, and prayed Kyla would believe his crappy story.

''_Well, I think your being to picky, you should go for it, you never what__'__s just round the corner__''_, Kyla said to her male friend whilst giving a quick glance at Paige. '_'__not to be a bore__''__, _Kyla began, ''_but we do have to get back to work__''__, _she said looking at Aiden.

''_You go ahead__''__, _Aiden told his boss, '_'__I__'__ll be there in just a second__''__. _

Kyla looked at the two and waved goodbye to Paige as she stood staring on in a amazement.

''_You owe me big time__''__, _Aiden said breaking Paige out of her daydream and handing her a piece of paper with Kyla's number in it.

Spencer had set her equipment up before Ashley had arrived so they could get straight to it _(so to speak :D). _The two girls had been at it for a few hours now (_work people!_). Spencer had asked everything from when Ashley first wanted to be in the music industry to the latest signed artist for AKD Records.

''_So, what were you like in high school? I read somewhere you dropped out after prom, is that true?__''__, _Spencer knew her question was risky for her to ask but she needed Ashley to admit she was putting on a 'I don't know you' act so Spencer could finally find out what went on between them all those years ago.

''_Um, well first off__''__, _just as Ashley began to answer, Spencer's doorbell rang.

''_Hold that thought__''__, _Spencer told the Brunette as she got up to answer the door, as the blonde flung it open aggravated at whoever it was that had just interrupted her and Ashley, she came face-to-face with her family.

''_surprise!__''__, _they all said as Spencer stood there confused.

''_Well, are you going to invite us in_?'', the blondes mum Paula, asked her daughter.

Spencer stepped aside and told them all to come in. Paula, followed by her husband, Mr C, Spencer's brothers, Glen and Clay, Clay's wife Chelsea and their 9year old daughter Faye all piled in to the living room.

''_Oh, sorry Spence, we didn__'__t realise you had company__''__, _Mr C remarked as he spotted Ashley in the living room.

''_It__'__s ok__''_, Ashley replied, ''_We were just working, I can catch up with Miss Carlin another day__''__. _

''_sorry sis__''__, _Glen turned to his little sister, ''_We all thought we would surprise you as a birthday thing, We know it__'__s not until tomorrow but I__'__ve got a game I can__'__t miss and Clays away on business as of tomorrow afternoon__''_.

''_That__'__s ok__''__, _Spencer replied, ''_I__'__ll just see Ashley out and be with you guys in a sec__''__. _Spencer walked Ashley to the front door and gave her an apologetic look.

''_It__'__s no problem__''_, Ashley told the blonde, ''_You should be with your family, don__'__t worry about coming in the office tomorrow, you should have it off, it__'__s your birthday after all. Just give me a call when you want to start filming again__''_.

Spencer looked on at the brunette stood before her, not wanting her to leave, having a feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she used to get back in high school when ever she laid her eyes upon Ashley.

''_Ok, thanks. I__'__ll see you in a couple of days then__''__, _Spencer said goodbye and went back to her party of intruders.

Aiden went into Kyla's office to say goodnight, ready to call It a day. ''_Hey Aid, you off?__''__, _Kyla asked.

''_Yea I__'__m guna head off, you had your call yet_?'' Aiden replied without realising what he had just blurted out.

''_Wait? What?__''__, _Kyla asked the guy standing in her doorway. '_'__What call?__''_she asked on.

''_Umm__…''__, _Aiden knew he'd just blown it, ''…_the call, from Paige, that__'__s why she came by earlier__''__. _

Kyla was shocked at what she'd just heard, _''__I knew something was off with you two!__''__, _she said.

''_Sorry, she kind of wanted me not to tell you, obviously, but that__'__s out the window now__''__, _Aiden explained with a giggle. As Aiden was having his little giggle fit, Kyla's phone started to ring.

The brunette looked up at her friend, '_'__O my god it__'__s her_!'', Kyla panicked.

''_How__'__d you now its her? You haven__'__t got her number__''_, Aiden replied.

''_Well its coming up with a number I don__'__t recognise so it__'__s got to be her! What does she want? What do I say?__''_Kyla rambled on in a panic.

''_Well answer it and you__'__ll find out__''_, Aiden told the brunette, ''_and as for what to say, how about starting with hello_!'' with that Aiden exited leaving his boss with a quick thumbs up.

''_Hello__''__, _Kyla spoke after deciding to answer the phone.

''_Um, hi, is this Kyla_?'', Paige questioned.

''_Depends who__'__s asking__''__, _the brunette smiled to herself whilst repeating the first words Paige had ever said to her.

''_Guess I deserved that__''__, _Paige retorted. The two girls exchanged banter for a few minutes before Paige plucked up the courage to finally ask Kyla out.

''_So, the reason I called_…'', the darker haired girl began, '' …_I wanted to see if you fancied getting some dinner with me at some point? Or maybe just go for coffee or something_?''.

''_Why Paige, are you asking me out_?'', Kyla teased, _''__What makes you think I go out with women?__''__. _

''_Well, firstly, yes and secondly, I__'__m not asking you to date women in general, im asking you to come and have a nice meal out with me__''__, _Paige replied just hoping her witty response would get this girl to agree. Kyla paused and thought about whether she should take this amazing girl up on her offer.

''_Ok__''__, _the brunette answered.

''_Ok__…__is that all you__'__ve got to say_?'', Paige asked, _''__Well, I__'__ll take what I can get and before you change your mind im guna go__''__, _Paige said about to hang up.

''_Wait!__''__, _Kyla shouted down the phone, _''__..aren__'__t you guna tell me exactly when and where you plan on our little date?__''__. _

''_Oh yea__''__, _Paige mentally kicked herself, _''__ how about Friday night, I__'__ll come pick you up at 6pm, you can txt me your address__''__. _The two girls finished up their conversation and arrangements for their get together before quickly saying goodbye. Kyla smiled to herself as she sat at her desk, now excited about the weekend to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO: BECCI2009, LADIIMOUSE, BRIGIDG001, ASHIKINZ, KERSTIN74, TBPLRBEAR1 AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST SLUSHHY! HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**CHAPTER 10  
**

Spencer awoke on the morning of her birthday to a ring of her doorbell. The blonde walked down the stairs to answer her door.

"Sign here please madam" The delivery man stated.

"Oh right yeah" Spencer signed her name and took the mysterious and rather heavy package out of the mans arms and shut the door. Spencer looked over the package to see if there was any lable on it to show who it was from.

'_That__'__s odd__'__, _she thought as she found nothing.

Spencer refused to open the mysterious package alone, so she went and got dressed whilst awaiting Paige's arrival.

It was a tradition for Paige to go over to her best friends on her birthday and visa versa, so once she was all dolled up, she made her way to the blondes.

''Hey, where's my birthday girl?'', Paige bellowed as she entered Spencer's front door.

''In here'', Spencer answered whilst sat on her sofa, staring at the mysterious package laid upon her coffee table.

"What's that?" Paige questioned as she sat next to the birthday girl "Oh and by the way Happy Birthday" Paige said whilst hugging her friend.

"Thanks" Spencer replied as she ended their hug "I don't know what it is, I was waiting for you to get here before I opened it".

"Well who's it from?" Paige continued.

"I don't know that either, I thought it might be from you but obviously not judging by the expression on your face". Spencer replied as she bent over the package and began to open it. Tearing the paper slowly, Spencer peered inside.

"Oh for god sake" Paige exclaimed as she bent over the birthday girl and proceeded to rip the paper frantically.

"What on earth?" Spencer shrieked as she gazed over the present before her, "it's a JVC GY HD111E and a Sony Vegas Pro 8 pack".

"Um…..in English Spence" Paige questioned.

"It's a freaking top of the range camcorder and the best editing software package to go with it, who the hell has bought me this?!" Spencer replied.

Paige looked inside the box and noticed an envelope with the name Spencer on it, she proceeded to hand the envelope to Spencer who sat there with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well open it then!" Paige told her friend.

Spencer carefully pulled open the envelope and read the note inside.

_To the beautiful blonde, Happy Birthday x. _

''That's it?'', Paige asked, ''Nothing else, like who it's from?''.

''No'', Spencer replied, still dumbfounded as to who the hell could have brought her this. The blonde thought to herself, '_the only people I know with this kind of money are, Madison and __…__.Ashley!__'__. _Spencer quickly got to her feet.

''What's the matter?'', Paige asked, worried at her friends sudden movement.

''Ashley'', Spencer said turning to the darker haired girl till sat on her sofa.

''No she wouldn't…would she?'' Spencer asked herself.

''Damn, she must have the hot's for you! You got yourself a sugar mommy!'', Paige teased the blonde.

''What! No, I don't think so, I mean, you think?'' Spencer replied not knowing how to take the whole situation.

"Totally, hey do you think if me and Kyla hit it off she would spend that kind of money on me, not that im interested in her for her money, but come on that would be a bonus" Paige giggled at her friend still standing with a shocked look on her face.

"Ive got to go see Ashley, I have to find out if it was her and if it was, why she felt like she had to do this" Spencer stated as she searched through her handbag for her car keys.

"Ok Hun, lets go then" Paige replied as she grabbed Spencer's arm and headed for the door.

"Huh…..why are you coming?" Spencer asked her friend.

"Well I want to see how it turns out and if I so happen to bump into Kyla while im there then that wont be a hardship" Paige replied eagerly.

Spencer flew into Ashley's office "Was it you?" Spencer screamed at the shocked Ashley.

Paige followed her blonde friend into the office and smiled at Kyla "Hey" She mouthed to the now smiling girl.

"Um…sorry Spencer your going to have to be a bit more specific than that!, Kyla would you mind leaving us alone for a minute" Ashley stated as she rose from her office seat.

"Sure Ash" Kyla replied as she walked towards Paige, grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the office.

''What was all that about'', Kyla quizzed Paige as they walked into Kyla's office.

''Nice to see you too'', Paige replied with a cheeky smile.

''Sorry, hey… so you want to explain why your friend is storming into my sisters office having a go?'', the brunette asked. Paige explained to Kyla how Spencer had gotten a package for her birthday and it was full of expensive camera equipment.

''But why would she think it was Ashley that sent her it? I mean Ashley doesn't even know when Spencer's birth…''. Kyla stopped herself mid sentence when she remembered the strange errand Aiden was sent on first thing this morning.

''Hello!…'', Paige shouted whilst waving a hand in front of the brunettes face, ''…you there?''.

''That stupid sister of mine! I knew something was going on!'', Kyla started to mumble. Paige walked up to the smaller girl pacing up and down the office,

''Hey you want to let me in on what's really going on? Your big sis has got the hot's for my blonde bomb shell hasn't she?'' Paige smilingly quizzed. Kyla stopped her movements as her eyes met the darker haired girls before her.

''Yes, to be truthful, Ashley's had a big thing for Spencer since high school'', Kyla remarked. ''Blonde bomb shell?'' , Kyla looked at Paige confused as the both burst in to a fit of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED RECENTLY, IVE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF PROBLEMS WITHIN MY PERSONAL LIFE SO UNFORTUNATLY IVE NOT HAD TIME, OR THE RIGHT FRAME OF MIND TO WRITE UNITLL NOW. ANYWAY I HAVE JUST FINISHED A NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

_**FLASHBACKS ARE IN CONSTANT ITALICS**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Ashley casually sauntered towards Spencer then perched herself on the edge of her desk, ''_Do you want to try telling me what exactly your on about__…__and calmly this time_?'' the brunette requested.

''_Don__'__t play little miss innocent with me Ashley Davis, you know exactly why I__'__m here and why I__'__m not in a happy mood about it either!__''__, _Spencer hissed.

Ashley smirked whilst replied to the blonde, _''__If your so sure then why ask about it? why not just come right out with what ever it is I have supposedly done__''__. _

''_The mysterious package!?..__''__, _Spencer told the brunette whilst waiting for a response, _''…__to the beautiful blonde?__…__oh come on Ash__''__, _Ashley felt butterflies as she heard the blonde shorten her name like that.

''_Look, I__'__m fed up of having to play stupid games with you, that__'__s all we ever did and it seems that__'__s all were ever going to do! Well I__'__ve had enough! I can__'__t take it anymore Ash_!'' Spencer launched her self forward, not being able to take the frustration she always felt around this girl any longer, smacking her lips right onto Ashley's.

The brunette was taken aback by the blondes sudden movement but soon began responding and moaning into the kiss. After what felt like only a split second to when Spencer first placed her lips upon Ashley's, the contact was severed.

Spencer pulled back almost as quick as she went forward. ''I_'__m sorry_'', referencing those fatal words Ashley had said to her on their prom night, the blonde excited the office in a fit of tears, leaving Ashley leant against her desk in disbelief .

''_Spencer! Wait up!__''__, _Paige saw her friend walking out of Ashley's office crying.

The dark haired girl turned to Kyla, _''__I have to go, I__'__ll call you_!'' and with that she proceeded to catch up with the blonde.

''_What the hell_?'' Kyla whispered as she watched the two girls both disappear.

Spencer raced through the halls of AKD studios towards the elevator that lead to the parking lot, she pressed the call button and anxiously waited for it to rise.

Spencer glanced back to see Paige rounding the corner looking for her. The elevator bell dinged behind her and Spencer stepped inside.

"_Wait, Spence, hold it for me!__"_ Paige shouted as she picked up her pace into a run.

Spencer pushed the close button repeatedly as she saw Paige running full speed.

"_Spence what are you__…"_ Paige then realised which button her blonde friend was actually pressing, she pushed herself further. The elevator doors slowly started to close and Spencer sighed in relief, she just couldn't bare to see or talk to anyone right now.

Paige saw the doors closing but couldn't slow her pace fast enough _"__Oh Shi__…__..__"_

Paige smacked into the steel and slid with a moan to the floor '_what is this? A fucking comedy movie!?...although, that would have been picture perfect__'_ , She thought as she picked herself up from the floor and turned towards the stair door.

Spencer exited the elevator and ran towards her car. She opened the door, started the engine and roared out of the lot at record speed.

Paige burst through the exit and glanced around the parking lot, noticing the empty car space she turned with a sigh and began climbing the stairs once more.

'_Wait what am I doing? there__'__s a bloody elevator, why am I still climbing these damn stairs!__'__, _ Paige giggled as she left the seventh floor door and walked towards the lift.

''_She just left?_'', Kyla asked in disbelief.

The older sister slumped herself down into her office chair, '_'__yea_'', Ashley sighed.

''_God Ky, what the hell__'__s wrong with me_?!'', the brunette asked on the verge of tears.

Seeing her sister in such a mess, kyla walked over to Ashley, giving her a tight hug, remembering the last time her sister was this upset...

_It was Ashley__'__s prom night and kyla had seen her older sister return early in a fit of tears__…_

''_Ashley! Ash!__''__ Kyla shouted as she chased her sister to her bedroom._

''_What__'__s wrong Ash?__''__, the smaller of the two asked as she perched on the edge of the bed._

''_I tried to talk to her but couldn__'__t, I rescued her then I basically forced myself on her, then she kissed me back__…''__Ashley tried to explain in between sobs when her sister interrupted, __''__Wait, what? She kissed you back?!__''__. _

''_Yeah but I wouldn__'__t get to excited__…''__Ashley smiled slightly at her sisters reaction before she carried on, __''…__Madison__…__she walked in on us, I panicked, I ran, I said sorry and I left her there__''__._

''_What the hell ash!? You just left her there to deal? By herself?!__''__, Kyla screamed at her sister feeling sorry for the poor blonde that__'__s now probably having a lot of explaining to do__…__alone._

Kyla was snapped out of memory lane by a hand waving frantically in front of her face.

''_Hey, you with me_?'' Ashley asked, slightly worried over her sisters total spaz out. The younger sister apologised and asked Ashley to carry on.

''_As I was saying, it__'__s just like prom night all over again accept reversed, I guess this is how I made Spencer feel back then, you know_?''

Kyla looked over at her sister in shock at that fact her sister had no clue, '_'__No I don__'__t know Ash, and neither do you! It__'__s no where near how that poor girl must of felt when you left her years ago!__…''__, _the smaller brunette stood up waving her arms around the air in a slight rage-like motion, ''…_you left her to have to explain to her best friend and bitch cheerleader why the hell she was kissing a girl! A girl who she gave the impression she hated! While you just fucked off, you just left us all behind, so don__'__t try and tell me this is the same because she didn__'__t have anyone to sit and understand, god knows what that girl went through in her last year!__''_

with that Kyla stormed out of Ashley's office bumping into another body, ''_For god sake, does nobody know what they are doing around here!__' '_Kyla yelled at who ever had unfortunately walked into her.

''_Clearly not__''_, the voice of the other person replied.

Kyla shot back round to look at her bumper, '_'__Paige_?''.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED RECENTLY, AS I SAID IN MY LAST CHAPTER, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SORT OUT A FEW POROBLEMS IN MY PERSONAL LIFE. I HAVE MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I DONT KNOW WHAT YOURL WILL MAKE TO IT BUT I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW IM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY BUT I DONT HONESTLY KNOW WHEN I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME ON THIS FOR A WHILE.**

**CHAPTER 12**

_''__Last time I checked, yeah__''__, _Paige retorted.

Kyla looked at Paige puzzled, ''_What are you still doing here_?''.

''_Wow, thanks for the warm welcome__''__, _the taller girl scoffed, not understanding why she was getting this reaction.

''_Sorry_…'', Kyla said softly ''…_I just meant that I thought you left with Spencer__''__._

''_Well that was the original idea but unfortunately for me, fate had me scheduled for a smack in the face with some metal instead__''_Paige smirked at the shorter girl that was now looking at her confused.

''_Look__…''_Paige went on, ''…_How about we get the hell out this place and get some coffee?__''__._

The two girls travelled to the nearest starbucks and traded their recent war stories.

''_So, what are we going to do about our little situation then_?'' Kyla asked the girl sat opposite her.

''_What? me and you_?'', Paige replied whilst wiggling her eyebrows. The smaller of the two blushed slightly at her reply,

''_no..*cough*__…__Spencer and Ashley, they obviously can__'__t sort things out by themselves so I think we should step in__''_, Kyla finished.

''_Oh goody! Intervention!! Just like the L word episode_!'', Paige squealed with excitement.

Kyla giggled, looking at the grown woman before her acting like a kid in a candy store, '_wow_', she thought, _'__I could get used to this__'_.

Breaking her thoughts the taller girl waved her hand in front of kyla's face, ''_Er! Hello! anyone in there? I was saying who could be Alice!?__''__. _

''_Huh? What are you on about?__''__, _Kyla answered with no clue as to what the beautiful women in front of her had been saying.

''_Well you would know if you hadn__'__t just spazzed out on me there! Day dreaming about anything worth my knowledge_?'' Paige asked with a smirk.

Kyla just stood there speechless and before she managed to come back with some sort of reply, Paige chipped in, ''_Never mind, what I was saying was that I could be Shane, because you know, look at me! And you can be Dana because your all sweet an innocent but also sexy as hell, but then were left with no Alice, you know, for the intervention_!''.

"_Well__……__.what about Aiden_?" Kyla suggested.

"_Um Kyla I don__'__t know if you have noticed but Aiden is a boy_!" Paige laughed "_Unless he has something missing downstairs_".

The younger Davies giggled along with Paige at the thought of it "_No, I just thought he could help as he has known Ashley longer than me and well he kinda is a bit of a girl when it comes to his beauty regime, I mean seriously he moisturises more than I do_".

"_Ok well Aiden is Alice then, so now we have got the team, we just need to plan when, where and how_" Paige said as she stood to order some more coffee "_We are going to need it, call Aiden get him to meet us so we can get this organised, oooooo im so excited and I just cant hide it_" Paige sang to Kyla as she danced backwards to the counter.

Aiden arrived shortly after and the three began conversing over their plan.

.........

Spencer arrived home to find four messages on her machine. The first was from her mum wishing her a happy birthday, the second was from Paige having a go at her for leaving her at AKD '_man I knew she would be pissed__'_Spencer thought , the third was from Ashley apologizing about the present and asking if they could just forget what happened and move on

"_Not likely_" Spencer scoffed to herself and the fourth was from Paige again asking if she could tag along to tomorrows filming, as long as Spencer promised to leave her again so she could get yet another lift from an unnamed gorgeous brunette.

Spencer laughed as she heard the last message and made a mental note to herself to ring Paige and apologise. Her mind wandered to Ashley's message and hoped deep down that Ashley hadn't meant what she had said.

Spencer literally shook her head to try and stop her thoughts, and went into the kitchen to start her dinner. After looking in the fridge she grabbed the nearest takeout menu and deliberated over what to order.

"_Well some birthday this is_" Spencer spoke aloud suddenly feeling alone. Her phone buzzed beside her and she gazed at the caller id '_Madison__'_she flicked up the phone "_Hello?__"__. _

"_Hey chica happy birthday, now that I have said that hurry up and open your door!__"_Madison squealed down the phone.

"_What!?_" Spencer ran to her door and flung it open and was engulfed in a hug.

"_You didn__'__t think I would forget my best girls birthday did you!__"_Madison said as she pushed Spencer inside and shut the door. "_So what have you got planned for the night then__"_

Madison's eyes spotted the takeout menu "_Right ok, lets order in and watch some chick flick movies like we used to, how__'__s that sound_?".

"_Thanks Mad__'__s_" Spencer pulled her friend into another hug "_You don__'__t know how much I needed this__"__. _

"_Hey what are friends for and you know ive always been there for you_" She pulled Spencer over to the sofa "_You order and I will pick out the film_".

Before long their takeout had arrived, they had cracked open a bottle of wine and settled on the sofa for the night.

.....

Ashley gazed out of her living room window and sighed. Spencer hadn't answered her phone earlier and she hadn't returned her message either. She was still in shock over what had happened at the office and had been non stop thinking over what Kyla had told her, "_I hate to admit it Kyla but you were right_".

She sat down on her sofa and flicked through the channels on telly "_God damn it, why is nothing ever on when you need a distraction_".

Ashley needed a release and she knew there was only one thing in the world that would work, she walked upstairs into her home studio and proceeded to sing her sorrows away.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN WHAT FEELS LIKE FOREVER! I MANAGED TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Madison awoke the next day to Spencer snoring on her chest. She gently pushed Spencer off and headed towards the bathroom.

After freshening up Madison started to write Spencer a note to let her know she had gone when the house phone rang, sprinting over she lifted the handset

"_Hello__"_ Madison let out a breath she didn't know she had held and looked over to the still sleeping Spencer.

"_Um Hi, its Paige is Spencer there?__"__._

"_No, she is asleep at the moment can I take a message?__"_ Madison replied.

"_Yeah, could you let her know I will be round in about an hour and to make sure she is dressed__"_ Paige retorted _"__Is this Madison?__"_.

"_Yes I will let her know and yes this is Madison , its nice to finally speak to you Paige after all this time__"_ Madison leaned against the worktop.

"_Yea, great to finally talk, um listen I have a something planned for later, would you stick around for another couple of hours?__"_ Paige asked.

"_Sure, I guess I will see you later then_"The Latino crumpled up the note she had been writing.

"_Ok see you soon__"_ And with those final words Paige hung up.

Madison replaced the phone and went to start the coffee _'__I wonder what all that was about and why was she so blunt?__'_ She thought as she walked over to Spencer to wake her up from her slumber.

....

Paige looked over to Kyla and Aiden and explained the conversation she had just had with Madison. They had all decided that today would be the day of the intervention and Kyla had managed to convince Ashley that Spencer had wanted to do some more filming and to be over at Spencer's house in one hour.

They stood and exited the coffee shop and made there way over to their separate cars to begin the journey to Spencer's.

After what seemed like a lifetime travelling through the morning rush hour traffic they arrived outside their blonde friends house. Paige took a deep breath as she knocked on the door and waited.

"_Hi Spence__"_ Paige squeaked as Spencer flung the door open _"__I thought I would pop over to say hi__"_.

"_Ok Hi, but what are Kyla and Aiden doing here as well?__"_ Spencer replied with a confused and still half asleep look across her face.

"_Well they wanted to say hi too, so__…__you want us to set up camp right here or you guna let us in woman?__''_Paige replied with a confident smirk.

"_Sure come in guys, sorry I__'__m still half asleep__"_ Spencer informed all three with a questioning look and walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself another needed cup.

Spencer glanced over her friends as they proceeded to sit on her sofa, offering them coffee which unfortunately they all accepted she poured them all cups and handed them out _"__just so you know, what ever it is you__'__ve all got planned, I__'__m not ok with it__"_ Spencer stated nervously as she took a seat in the empty armchair, throwing a stare at her best friend.

"_What me?! I__'__m hurt! Truly hurt!__…__ok seriously now, cutting the bullshit, were are here for a reason__…__..__"_ Paige silenced as she heard the booming knock on the front door.

Spencer arose once more to answer the door _"__So who else have you got in tow Paige? My mum?!__"_ Spencer joked as she slowly opened the door and stood like a fish out of water.

''_Hey, umm__…__you want to let me in or__…__something?__''_Ashley asked the blonde who just stood there with her mouth bobbing open and closed.

Spencer marched into her living room, leaving Ashley to let herself in, ''_Paige Lousie Summers! What the hell is this?!__''__._

Paige flipped herself over the back of the sofa and backed to the furthest part of the living room away from her slowly, advancing, best friend, ''_White flag Spence! White flag!! I know I got some explaining to do but if you just step away and calm down, I__…__we will tell all, ok?__''__._

As Spencer sat herself down, Ashley decided now was a safer time to enter the room she had avoided only minutes ago.

Ashley looked straight at her younger sister, ''_You want to explain this to me too? I thought Spencer wanted me over for filming?__''__._

''_Ladies, ladies, please__…''_Aiden stood up and tried to take charge of the situation, ''_…__Ashley, Spencer, you sit over there and Paige, kyla and I will sit over here and tell you both whats going on. Everyone good with that?__…__I__'__ll take the silent nods as were all agreed so lets get to it shall we, Paige, you wana take over now?__''__._

Paige waited untill everyone had sat down then she began telling Ashley and her best friend how they have both been doing all their heads in with their petty games and dramatic outbursts.

The dark haired girl looked over at the younger Davies for a bit of help in what to say next.

''_Look, we all love you guys a lot__…''__, _Kyla began.

''…_Yea we love you__…''_Paige agreed whilst looking over at Aiden to also concur.

''_What?__''__, _Adien replied whilst noticing both Paige and Kyla's stares.

Paige elbowed the tall guy in the chest, ''_OW! What?!__…__Oh yea, we love you guys!__''__._

''_Yes we ALL do!__''_ Madison interjected whilst walking down the stairs after hearing what she thought was a girl screaming.

The latina squeezed herself between Kyla and Paige, much to their annoyance, ''_I take it your Paige?__''_Madison stated looking at the girl to her left, ''_And I remember you from school, hmmm__…__Ashleys sister__…__Kyle? No no no, Kyla that__'__s it!__''__._

Aiden bowed his head hoping Madison wouldn't notice him.

''_Long time no see Aid, no point trying to hide when I would recognise your girlie screams anywhere! Now you were saying little Davies?__''__._


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY IVE TAKEN A WHILE TO WRITE ANYTHING NEW AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I HAVE WRITEN THIS NEW CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

**CHAPTER 14**

"_Hey look you two I'm not going to waste my time if you guys aren't even going to speak!"_ Madison looked at Ashley and Spencer _"Spencer you know where I am if you need me"_ Madison arose from her seat and headed towards the door.

_"Wait….!!"_ Paige exclaimed as she followed the latino to the front exit.

Madison turned to face Paige as she opened the door _"Look…those two chicas are going to get in each others pants with or without our help, so why not just let them get on and play their silly games until they both realise that they need to grow up and get it on with each other!"_ And with that the latino strutted out, leaving behind five shocked faces.

Paige turned to see Ashley and Spencer with their heads down, and Aiden and Kyla looking at each other with '_What the fuck'_ faces. 

_"Well" _Aiden cleared his throat _"On that note, we came here to help you guys get your act together and stop whingeing but obviously that isn't going to happen, so frankly I agree with Madison"_ Aiden stood in front of the two ashamed women and tried to give them his best glare.

"_STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"_ Ashley screamed as Aiden fell backwards over the coffee table in shock _"Who I love is my business!………um I mean um….this is pathetic!"_ Flailing her arms in the air Ashley stormed out of the apartment.

Paige turned to face the shocked Kyla _"Well that went well!"_.

"_Oh yer…its fine……im not hurt…thanks for all of your concern!" _Aiden rose off the floor and glanced at Spencer _"You ok Spence?"_.

"_What?, oh yes sorry im fine, um would you guys mind just leaving me alone for a while? I need some time to think" _Spencer gave a short smile to her friends before walking up the stairs to her room.

_"Ok, I guess that's our cue to got then"_ Kyla retorted as she pushed the other two to the door.

_"Hang on one darn minute!, did I or did I not hear Ashley say she loves Spencer?!"_ Paige questioned.

"_Yes she did Paige not that's in any of our business, I think after today we should just leave them to it"_ Kyla replied.

"_Oh no…no way im leaving it now, we need to come up with a plan"_ Paige stated. 

_"No Paige, no more plans, no more nothing! My sister just stormed out of here upset after managing to shout her feelings that I thought she had gotten over years ago! And all you're concerned with is coming up with another stupid plan?! I can't believe you!'' _With that Kyla turned around and followed her sisters previous steps out the door with Aiden in tow.

………………………………...

Spencer listened at her bedroom door to make sure everyone had gone before she broke down. Flopping onto the bed she engulfed her head in her pillow and allowed the tears to flow.

After what seemed like a lifetime Spencer finally felt herself calming down, reaching over for her reserve cigarette packet, she lit one up and took a deep drag, _'oh god I really shouldn't be doing this, but that girl makes me so mad!, this is twice now she has run out on me, what's wrong with me, am I really that bad?, where's my whiskey? I could use a stiff one!, no I don't need it, oh god shutup,shutup,shutup!' _Spencer closed her eyes and took another long pull on her cigarette trying to calm her wild thoughts.

Glancing around her room the blonde tried to find something to distract herself. Finding nothing she rose and headed down her staircase and grabbed her car keys, _'I know just what I need and where to go' _Spencer thought as she left her apartment preparing herself for the long drive ahead.

* * *

* * *

Ashley listened to the playback of her latest song, drumming her fingers to the beat. Hearing the studio door go she swivelled on her stool and silently nodded at her sister. 

_"Ash, im sorry for all of that"_ Kyla said as she sat down next to her older sister _"If I had known that you felt that way I never would have agreed to such a stupid idea, but if it makes you feel any better it looks like me and Paige wont be heading anywhere!"_.

"_Why what happened?, it seemed like the two of you were getting on fine earlier"_ Ashley questioned her younger sibling whilst gently rubbing her back. 

_"Nothing just had a big blow out after you left, but that doesn't matter anyway, what are you doing?"_ Kyla asked trying to distract Ashley. 

_"Um, nothing much just wrote a new song and im trying to the get the backing track right but nothing seems to sound quite right!"_ Ashley replied to her younger sister.

Kyla nudged her sister playfully with a smirk _"How about I play piano, you grab the guitar and hopefully a little break might help you figure out what's missing"_.

Ashley excitedly ran to the corner and picked up her dads Gibson Hollowbody and joined her sister by the piano.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry about the LONG wait, im back with a new chapter, let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 15**

3 Months Later….

"_Ok, thanks everyone that__'__s a rap__"_ Ashley smiled to herself, _"__What do you think Kyla?__"_.

Ashley's younger sister rose from her chair in the recording booth and smiled through the screen _"__Its fantastic Ash, its gonna be huge__"_.

Aiden burst through the studio doors and engulfed his boss in a hug, happy that a chapter of her life was finally closed off and she could finally relax after 3 months of non stop work. _"__You need a break__"_ Aiden said as he gently placed her back on her feet _"__I have a surprise for you so you need to get home, get changed into something sexy and meet me here__"_ Aiden passed his friend a note and with a wink left as swiftly as he had arrived. 

_"__What the hell was all that about__"_ Kyla questioned as the two sisters left the studio and headed for their cars. 

_"__How the hell am I supposed to know, you know what Aiden__'__s like, I better do as he says otherwise he will just throw a strop at me__"_ Ashley laughed at the mental image of Aiden having one of his episodes as she got into her car _"__I will call you later K__"_.

...

"_Look Paige, you say you care about me and that__'__s great but im a big girl now and I can take care of myself__"_ Spencer screamed down the phone trying to overpower the thump of the speakers.

_"__I know you can normally take care of yourself and you know me im always up for a drink and party but girl every night? and to the point where you__'__re passing out is not cool! it__'__s not you and I cant see you doing this to yourself anymore__"_Paige screamed back hoping to drive some sense into her friend.

_"__Well if your so fed up then just don__'__t bother coming round anymore__"_The blonde hung up and threw her phone into her bag. Glancing over at her brother glen she grabbed the tequila in front of her, downed it and swiftly ordered her brother to get her another.

The blonde boy quickly gathered some more drinks and placed them on the table _"__Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink__"_ Glen and his friends cheered at Spencer as she shot back one after the other, not realising they were adding fuel to the ever growing fire that his sister was engulfed in.

A few shots later and the stumbling blonde had climbed up onto a table to shout at a young couple kissing, '_'__hey you [hiccup] you two! Your point [hiccup] pointless! Love is stupid, he__'__s [hiccup] hell just hurt you!__''__ . _

Glen watched in shock as his sister made a fool of herself and now was currently being dragged out of the club by a bouncer, he grabbed her purse, ran outside and bundled Spencer and himself into a cab to go to his sisters home.

...

Paige sat waiting outside her best friends house as she heard a car pull up and out stumbled the drunken homeowner with her brother in tow. Rising from the floor she watched as Spencer collapsed against the front door as Glen fumbled through his sisters bag trying to find her keys _"__Dude! what the hell do you think you were doing?__"_ Paige shouted at her best friends brother _"__How could you let her get into this state!__"_.

_"__Wow, hang on, whats your problem, she came out, had a few drinks and had a good time, im not her bodyguard she can do what she wants__"_ Glen screamed as he opened the door and proceeded to drag his sister to the couch.

The brunette helped the blonde boy place his sister onto the sofa before turning and pulling him aside, '_'__Glen, I know your going through a bad patch with loosing your job and all but do you think its right to bring Spence down with you? She__'__s going through something too but she__'__s not like you, she cant handle her drink as you can see and its just too out of control now, I want you to just stop getting her like this every night, maybe put some space between you two, until you__'__ve both sorted yourselves out, can you do that for you__'__re sister_?'' .

Glen looked down at his feet as he realised Paige was right, ''_..sure Paige, will you tell her im sorry and im going to stay with mum and dad for a bit, until I sort myself out_?''.

The brunette smiled,'' _sure no problem little man, good luck__''__. _Paige walked her best friends brother out and with a sigh silently closed the door, grabbing a blanket from the closet she looked over at the now resting Spencer and laid it over her _'What am I going to do with you'_ She thought as she stroked the blondes hair and settled in for an uncomfortable night on the floor by Spencers side.


End file.
